gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type)
The Gunpla Box, also known as the First artwork, is a prototype mobile suit introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before the One Year War broke out, the Earth Federation Forces promoted the "RX Plan" with the RX-78-01N Gundam Local Type, a prototype machine for environmental testing on Earth.[http://www.gundam-the-origin.net/doan/mechanical.html#01 Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island Official Site] During ground testing, the yellow colored unit was fitted with a Shoulder Cannon-equipped backpack. During offshore testing, the suit was retrofitted with underwater equipment and painted in a white and blue color scheme. In the MSD files, a black "unidentified unit" similar to the Gundam Local Type was encountered by Principality of Zeon forces. Armament ;*Machine Gun (for Mobile Suit) :A firearm for mobile suits developed by Yashima Heavy Industrial.HG 1/144 THE ORIGIN MSD RX-78［N］Black Local Type Gundam American Front model kit instruction manual An improved production model was later used by other mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :A combat armament mounted on the right side of the backpack, its blade-shaped beam can instantaneously cut through the armor of a mobile suits. Two more beam sabers can be mounted on the left forearm, and when the suit is carrying the shield, these two beam sabers are mounted on the shield's back. ;*Shield :A compact shield for close combat, a bipod is installed behind it. Two beam sabers can be carried on the back as well. ;*Shoulder Cannon :A medium-range, solid-shell firearm with a magazine mounted in the rear. It is set on the left side of the backpack with a movable base. It boasts the power to destroy a Zaku II with one blow. Same weapon as used by the RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (Rollout Color) and RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam. Equipment ;*Visor :A visor is attached to the suit's head, protecting it from dust and flashes of bright light. History Around October of U.C.0079 when the deadlock of the One Year War was broken, it is said a black Gundam-type mobile suit appeared in a desert region in North America, and there occurred many cases in which the black Gundam wiped out the Principality of Zeon's MS forces it encountered. In later years, a recorded video brought home by corporal Vasily Bosch formerly of the Y-02 Development and Training Team of the Zeon forces was analyzed, and the black mobile suit was judged to be the RX-78-01N. However, no official records exist about a black RX-78-01N in the Earth Federation Forces, and further investigation is sought. Gallery HG Gundam Local Type (North American Type).jpg|HGGO 1/144 RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type) (2017) - Box art RX-78［N］ Black Local Type Gundam Closeup Gundam Ace October 2016.png RX-78［N］ Black Local Type Gundam.png Black Local Type Gundam manga 1.png Black Local Type Gundam manga 2.png Notes & Trivia References External Links *[http://www.gundam-the-origin.net/doan/mechanical.html#01 RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type) on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island Official Site] *Model Kits of the RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type) on Gunplapedia